Illusion ou réalité ?
by Myushi
Summary: Voici le dernier chapitre d'Une histoire consacrée à Toya et Yukito, à leur lien si particulier. Attention : Lemon...
1. Illusion ou réalité ? Chap 1

**Titre :** Illusion ou Réalité ?

**Auteur :** Abygaelle

**Chapitre :** 1/3 (ou 4 je ne sais pas encore XD )

**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Lime Soft ( lemon par la suite 8-) )

**Couple :** Toya Yukito

**Disclamer :** Je suis super Fan de ce manga…J'ai tous les mangas et les deux films, sans compter la série anime XD… Alors, je crois que je suis incollable et par conséquent, je m'octroie Yuë.. « Comment ça je rêve ?? »

**Situation :** Cela se passe, après que Toya eut donné ses pouvoirs à Yuë pour assurer la survie de Yukito.

* * *

**Illusion ou Réalité ? :**

- Bien, n'oubliez pas que samedi la grande fête du printemps débute !! Bonnes vacances à vous !!

- Merci monsieur !!

Après ces mots criés à l'unisson, toute la classe se leva et quitta la salle dans un brouhaha digne d'une assemblée nationale, suivit bien entendu du professeur. Toute la classe ?? Non, deux personnes restèrent en retrait, deux amis, deux jeunes hommes. L'un, semble t'il, endormi sur sa table d'étude, l'autre fixant le bellâtre, inquiet et coupable.

Je devrais le réveiller…Pour qu'il se repose au moins chez lui…

Dans ce doute, cette intention, les gestes du jeune homme intentionné furent plus rapides que la raison de ce dernier. En effet, eut-il finit d'exprimer cette pensée que sa main déjà secouait délicatement le corps endormi de ce compagnon si épuisé. La réaction ne fut pas immédiate, ce fut quand le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés accompagna le geste de parole que le bellâtre se mit à quitter les bras de morphée.

- Toya !! Réveilles-toi !! Le cours est fini !!

- Encore deux minutes…J'ai encore sommeil …

La voix complètement endormie du brun amusa fortement le compagnon de ce dernier qui ne put arrêter un sourire qui naquit sur son visage. Mais ne renonçant pas pour autant, il continua sa mission : Réveiller la belle au bois dormant !!

- Euh, je veux bien, mais je doute que tu aies le temps pour cela ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était à ton tour de faire le repas de ce soir ?

A ces mots, Toya se redressa d'un coup avant de regarder son ami avec un air encore endormi.

- Tu as raison !!

Après avoir donné raison à Yukito, le ténébreux jeune homme se mit à réunir ses affaires pour les ranger dans sa sacoche. Puis, une fois cela fait, veillé par son ami, Toya se leva pour se tenir face à son doux compagnon. C'est à ce moment là qu'il perdit l'équilibre, et chavira dans les bras de l'enfant de la lune. Ce dernier par ailleurs, malgré ses réflexes, manqua lui aussi de tomber, lorsqu'il reçut son compagnon dans ses bras. Mais ne se souciant guère de cela, Yukito ne voyait qu'une seule chose, l'homme qui aimait était dans ses bras. Rougissant fortement, il remit alors ce dernier sur ses jambes, avant de défaillir, étant beaucoup trop troublé par ce contact rapproché. Se ressaisissant, il prit la parole pour se donner contenance.

- Je crois que vais te raccompagner Toya.

- Merci Yuki, mais tu n'es pas obligé. Je peux…

- Je sais, mais j'y tiens !

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire renoncer son ami, Toya ne parlementa pas plus et accepta l'aide de ce dernier. Et ainsi tous deux partir de cette salle de classe, pour rejoindre le domicile de la famille Kinomoto.

La marche fut tout d'abord silencieuse, Yukito, songeant que son ami était dans cet état là par sa faute, se plongea dans ses pensées, s'enfonçant dans des idées peu réjouissantes. Et cela bien entendu, Toya s'en rendit compte. Comment cela aurait put être autrement ? Ce silence était si pesant. C'est sûrement pour cela que ce dernier prit la parole, histoire de libérer cette atmosphère qui devenait étouffante.

- Yuki… Ce n'est pas ta faute… Alors arrête de penser à ça !!

L'interpellé sortit alors soudainement des limbes de ses pensées et inclina sa tête avec légèreté vers son compagnon qui tentait si gentiment de le rassurer. Visage ou plutôt regard triste, le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement, songeant tout de même qu'il était responsable. Mais, sentant et voyant le regard persistant de Toya, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre solution de rétorquer aux mots offerts.

- Je suis désolé, mais je reste persuadé que tu ne serais pas si fatigué, si je n'avais pas eut de besoin de…

Ne laissant pas son ami continuer, Toya attrapa le bras de Yukito, tout en stoppant sa marche. Il plongea son regard noir dans les yeux bruns du jeune homme et releva la tête de ce dernier, qui déjà la baissait, se sentant si coupable de la condition de son ami. Sourire aux lèvres, il prit alors la parole.

- Yukito ! Si j'ai fait cela c'est que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Tu m'es tellement précieux, que je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir disparaître, sans rien n'avoir tenter pour empêcher cela.

C'est alors que lentement, Toya approcha sa tête vers le visage de son interlocuteur, chose qui troubla Yukito qui songea qu'il était sur le point de défaillir, sentant son cœur s'accélérer et la chaleur s'emparer de son être. C'est alors qu'un murmure retentit dans les oreilles de ce dernier, mots, révélation qui troublèrent encore plus le jeune homme qui était dans un émoi indescriptible.

- Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te perde Yuki…

Et comme le jeune homme à la chevelure au reflet étrange s'en douta, les mots furent accompagnés de geste. En effet, Toya caressa la joue de Yukito, avant d'offrir un nouveau sourire sincère à son compagnon et reprendre la parole.

- Alors cesse cette culpabilité, car pour rien au monde, si le choix m'était donné, j'agirais autrement.

Et sans attendre la réaction ou simplement la réplique de son ami, Toya se remit en marche, reprenant son sérieux habituel. Yukito qui connaissait que trop bien son compagnon décida de rien répliquer à cela, beaucoup trop troublé de toute manière par ce rapprochement si plaisant. Son corps en gardait encore des stigmates, surtout en dessous de sa ceinture. Mais ne voulant pas montrer cela, surtout pas, il rejoignit son ami, pénétrant dans l'allée qui menait à la maison des Kinomoto.

L'idée de devoir quitter Toya, plongea Yukito dans un certain malaise qui ne voulait pas achever tout de suite cette proximité. Mais pourtant, ce dernier ne dit rien de cela, il suivit seulement la cadence. Et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « ouf », l'étrange couple se retrouva devant la grille de la maison. Grille que Toya poussa sans hésitation avant de se tourner vers Yukito qui s'était un peu tenu en retrait.

- Tu manges la maison ? Cela fera plaisirs à Sakura de te voir !

- Euh…Je…D'accord, si tu veux.

Yukito avait fortement rougi avant d'accepter la proposition de son ami. Il avait tellement voulu que cela arrive que le fait que Toya lui fasse cette requête l'avait perturbé et sur le coup, il fut beaucoup trop déstabilisé pour annoncer la réponse qu'il avait préparée préalablement.

Amusé par la réponse de son ami, le ténébreux jeune homme s'engagea dans la cours de sa maison, avant de perdre l'équilibre à quelques pas devant la porte de son domicile. Encore cette fatigue qui faisait de sienne ! Yukito qui vit cela, se précipita vers son compagnon, et l'aida, sans demander l'avis de ce dernier, à gagner sa maison, son salon, pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Inquiet, il regarda son ami qui lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer.

- Toya…

- Je vais bien Yuki.. Ne t'inquiète pas…Juste un coup de barre passager…

Voulant démontrer cet état de fait, le jeune homme se releva. Rien ne se passa, il prouva ainsi à son compagnon qu'il allait bien. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, songeant qu'il avait prit beaucoup de retard pour préparer le repas. Son père avait une conférence ce soir, donc ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour dîner. Entrant dans la cuisine, Toya ne fut pas suivit de son ami, qui se dernier fut interpellé par une voix familière : Sakura.

- Bonjour Yukito ! Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

- Bonjour Sakura ! Oui, Toya m'a invité…

- D'accord !

Et aussi vite que cette dernière était arrivée, la jeune fille disparue, tout en lançant aux deux jeunes gens une dernière réplique.

- Bonne soirée Yukito !! Toya, je vais chez Tomoyo ce soir, elle m'a invité pour la nuit… A demain !

- Eh !! le petit monstre, tu pourrais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer derrière la sortie précipitée de la petite fille.

- Bah nous serons donc trois ce soir !!

Lança t'il avec ironie.

- En fait, nous ne serons que deux… Ton père a laissé un mot sur la table du salon. Il ne rentre pas ce soir…

- Bah alors, ce sera un tête-à-tête !!

Coupa le bellâtre, avec amusement, même si les mots n'avaient pas été lancés au hasard. D'ailleurs, il réapparut dans le salon sourire aux lèvres, fixant son compagnon et sa réaction, avant de lancer une dernière réplique.

- Cela ne te gène pas j'espère ?

Pour toute réponse à cela, un rougissement sur les pommettes de Yukito. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de parler pour répondre, son attitude trahissait largement son désir. Et cela, Toya le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il se rapprocha de son ami, sourire aux lèvres et dans un geste ampli de douceur, tenta de séduire ce dernier.

- Cette couleur de Joue te va à ravir !!

Lentement…Très lentement, il approcha son visage de celui de Yukito et lui offrit un tendre baiser, délicat et sincère…

**A suivre…**

* * *

Voilà, désolé de finir ce chapitre sur cette scène mais j'adore ce genre de "End".. 

Donc j'attends vos avis, n'hésitez pas...Je ne mettrais pas la suite tant que j'aurais pas de Reviews, pour moi c'est important !!


	2. Illusion ou réalité ? Chap 2

**Titre :** Illusion ou Réalité ?

**Auteur :** Abygaelle ( ou Aby, c'est plus courtXD)

**Chapitre :** 2/5 ( Ouai je me suis décidée !! )

**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Lime Soft ( lemon par la suite 8-) )

**Couple :** Toya Yukito

**Disclamer :** Je suis super Fan de ce manga…J'ai tous les mangas et les deux films, sans compter la série anime XD… Alors, je crois que je suis incollable et par conséquent, je m'octroie Yuë.. ( Et oui encore…je rêve toujours ? Ah…dommage…)

**Situation :** Cela se passe, après que Toya eut donné ses pouvoirs à Yuë pour assurer la survie de Yukito.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Shyriane, Grand frère ( Baka-saru XD), et Psyche670 : Oui, Oui, ça arrive ''…

* * *

**Illusion ou Réalité ? :**

Lentement…Très lentement, il approcha son visage de celui de Yukito et lui offrit un tendre baiser, délicat et sincère…Le contact avait quelque chose d'enchanteur, d'envoûtant, d'entraînant. L'attraction était tellement grande, elle était si puissante, que le gardien ne put y résister et donc, sans la moindre hésitation, il partagea ce lien si particulier et si précieux à ses yeux. Lien qui, bien entendu perdura le plus longtemps possible. Plus le plaisir était partagé, plus les deux jeunes gens sentaient monter en eux leur désir. Désir traduit par des tremblements de la part de Yukito et des caresses de la part de Toya…

… Et comme répondant à une petite voix, l'enfant de la lune cessa ce délicieux contact, les joues rougis par le plaisir. Gêné, troublé, le bellâtre s'éloigna de son tendre aimé. Rompant d'un coup une scène qui aurait put être plus poussée, s'il avait écouté ses instincts premiers. (1) Le jeune homme à la chevelure étrange ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, ils avaient toute la soirée pour eux, même la nuit. Souriant à Toya, Yukito, inclina la tête sur le côté ayant toujours ses joues rougis.

- Toya, si tu ne fais pas à manger tout de suite, je crois que je vais défaillir.

- Défaillit, et je pourrais te réanimer après !

- Euh… Mangeons d'abord…d'accord ?… Biensûr, ta proposition est alléchante…mais je meurs de faim…--…

Amusé, le ténébreux jeune homme regarda l'affamé avec tendresse.

- Toi et ton estomac !!

Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où Toya avait déjà débuté une préparation. Instinctivement Yukito vint donner un coup de main à son ami sans que ce dernier lui demande quoique ce soit, de toute façon Toya savait pertinemment que son précieux ami ne le laisserait pas travailler seul, c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'arrêta pas dans sa volonté de l'aider, et qu'il lui donna même des instructions, pour avancer plus vite la préparation.

- Occupes toi du riz pendant que je m'occupe des légumes s'il te plait Yuki…

- Avec ceci ?

- Alors, je voudrais…

Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir, avant de sourire malicieusement et se tourner vers tendre et cher ami.

- … Un baiser !!

- Ah, désolé monsieur, mais nous sommes en rupture de stock, repassez plus tard !!

Toya joua les outrés devant cette annonce, et fondit sur le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face. L'enserrant dans ses bras, il posa son visage à quelques centimètres du visage du bel ange.

- Vraiment ?

Yukito dû batailler ferme avec lui-même pour donner la réponse…qui irait avec sa provocation. Et croyez-moi, il y eut du mal à résister à la tentation.

- Oui !! Mais revenez plus tard, je vous promets une promotion sur cet article !!

Amusé par sa réponse, Yukito s'échappa de sa petite prison, et mine de rien se mit à la préparation du riz, comme son complice venait de lui demander. Chose, comme vous pouvez vous en douter qui bluffa le jeune étudiant, qui ne se doutait absolument pas du culot qu'allait employer ce dernier. Bien obligé de retourner à sa préparation, Toya se résigna à ne pas goûter tout de suite les lèvres de son tendre amant. La préparation du repas put alors continuer, sans être arrêtée par des accidents ou des provocations juvéniles.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, puis les minutes, et enfin le moment de passer à table arriva, au grand bonheur de Yukito qui était littéralement mort de faim. Et comme un accord, les deux amoureux passèrent à table et commencèrent à…à rien du tout… Comme, pour se venger des agissements de Yukito, Toya avait imaginé une petite vengeance à sa façon. En effet, lorsque l'être magique s'installa à la table après avoir amené les plats, le jeune homme à la chevelure brune s'installa devant le garçon et se laissa « accidentellement » tomber sur ce dernier.

Yukito qui le rattrapa instinctivement, crut tout d'abord que Toya faisait une nouvelle crise de « dodo », mais quand il vit le sourire malicieux sur visage pâle de son ami, Yukito comprit que c'était une petite vengeance de Toya. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à signaler à son compère que la plaisanterie était de mauvais goût, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau scellées à celles de son amant. Hébété, il resta sans réaction, avant de finalement de partager le baiser avec autant de passion que son partenaire…

…Baiser qui fut cruellement arrêté par Toya qui se leva et alla s'asseoir à sa place, comme si rien été. Biensûr, cesser ce contact ne fut pas facile pour lui, puisque après tout, il avait autant envi, si ce n'est plus de son compagnon. Mais c'était le prit de sa vengeance et voir le visage surpris et complètement perplexe de Yukito à ce moment précis valait toutes les privations du monde. Ne pouvant réprimer un éclat de rire le jeune brun se laissa aller un plaisir simple de bonheur.

Oui, cette scène était merveilleuse, même Yuki se laissait aller à cette euphorie apparente…Euphorie qui cessa d'un coup, comme ça s'en prévenir. Toya, sans crier garde perdit connaissance. Encore un effet secondaire de dépossession de pouvoir. L'ange de la lune passa d'un visage rayonnant, à un visage triste, pensif, inquiet et ampli de culpabilité. Le garçon se précipita au près de son ami et le secoua pour le réveiller. Mais comme il s'en doutait, le dormeur ne se réveilla pas. Dépité, le garçon se laissa glisser à côté de la chaise de Toya et le regarda.

_-- C'est de ma faute, excuse-moi Toya…Pourquoi m'as-tu donné une chose aussi précieuse ?… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à toi ?… Suis si précieux ? … Ai-je une existence ? … Non, je suis issu de la magie… Ma place n'est pas ici…Toya…Pardonnes-moi d'être ce que je suis…Pardonnes mon non-réalité… Pardonnes les souffrances que tu endures par faute… --_

- Pardonnes-moi de m'être fait aimer de toi…

Une main se posa sur le bras de Yukito qui était posé sur la cuisine du garçon endormi.

- Je t'en voudrais si tu n'étais pas fait aimer de moi Yuki !

Des yeux cristallins amplis de ce liquide salé se posèrent sur le bellâtre qui était revenu à la conscience. Fixant ce sourire amical, ce regard tendre, le jeune homme si inquiet fondit dans les bras de Toya. De la joie, un profond soulagement s'étaient emparés de son tout son être. Ce qui entraînant un flot de larmes que le jeune homme ne put réfréner. Toya pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il restait intimant persuadé qu'il était responsable de l'état de santé défaillant de son ami, se son amant.

- Par…Pardonnes-moi…

- Cesses de pleurer, et tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner…

Il releva le menton du garçon pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit !! Je ne regrette nullement ce que j'ai fait… Et si cela était à refaire, je le referais sans la moindre hésitation…

Il effaça avec son pouce les larmes qui glissaient sur les joues rougit de Yukito…

- Retiens cela…Je t'aime Yuki…

Murmure annoncé comme un secret, destiné à un seul et unique être : Yukito… Mais cela suffisait pas, la culpabilité de l'être magique était trop grande, et dans un soupçon d'hésitation, il tenta de démontrer sa protestation.

- Mais Toya…Je …Je…

- Chuuuut…

Le brun posa son index sur les lèvres de Yukito.

- Ne dit plus rien…

Lentement, se sentant beaucoup mieux, ayant un nouvel apport d'énergie, le jeune homme baissa la tête en direction de la tête du garçon à la mine coupable. Interdit, Yukito ne bougea pas d'un poil et regarda son amant qui agissait étrangement ce soir…Qu'avait-il donc ? Il ne put répondre à cette question que déjà le goût sucré des lèvres de Toya vinrent se mêler aux siennes. Luttant d'abord contre ce baiser si gentiment offert, le jeune à la chevelure étrange se laissa entraîner par l'ivresse de la scène. (2)

Toya fut ravi que Yuki se détende enfin. Il était blessé qu'il se sente coupable. Il avait simplement fait un pacte avec Yuë, un pacte destiné à sauver la personne qu'il aimait et pour protéger l'autre personne chère à son cœur. La perte de son pouvoir et toutes les conséquences n'étaient rien comparées à la joie de pouvoir encore aimer cet être si merveilleux qu'était le garçon à qui il donnait un de ces baisers qui avait le pouvoir de transporter un couple dans un monde féerique.

Et comme toute chose ayant une fin, le lien amoureux cessa. Yeux fermés, les joues encore humidifiées par ces larmes, Yukito essayait de retenir encore un instant le goût si délicat des lèvres de son amant. Amusé, Toya le regarda faire, avant de se lever. Il se figea devant le châtain/argent, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Main que Yuki attrapa. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, Il inclina la tête sur le côté, et offrit un sourire timide à son prétendant.

- Merci de veillez sur moi…Je…

- Chuuut !! Je sais… Promets-moi juste de m'aimer, et je déplacerais de montagne pour toi… Ok ?

- Ok !!

Toya attrapa Yuki et l'enserra de nouveau dans ses bras, comme se prouver qu'il était bel et bien là, bel et bien vivant. Le garçon se laissa attirer dans les bras de son sauveur, de l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur, offrant un simple murmure, un aveu secret, avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme commun, destiné à permettre aux deux bellâtres de profiter de cette de plénitude et de joie totale.

- Toya…Je t'aime aussi…

L'interpellé ne répondit rien à cela et sourit simplement à ces mots timides mais si envoûtant…(3)

**A suivre…**

* * *

(1) Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que dès le début du 2ème chapitre, ils allaient aller si loin ?? … Voyons…Faut pas rêver XD !! 

(2) J'ai faillit m'arrêter là comme le premier chapitre. Mais, je pense qu'on m'aurait tué…donc, après un débat avec moi-même, j'ai décidé continuer...

(3) pas me tuer... je devais bien arrêter quelque part --

Bon Ok…Là, Yuki et Toya au début, sont partit un peu en live…que voulez-vous que je vous dise '''…Ils font leur vie comme bon leur semble ¦lt;/p>

Et la suite est déprimante…mais où ai-je la tête !!

Bref, voilà donc le chapitre 2, donnez vos avis…je les attends avec impatience…


	3. Illusion ou réalité ? Chap 3

**Titre :** Illusion ou Réalité ?

**Auteur :** Abygaelle ( ou Aby, c'est plus courtlol )

**Chapitre :** 3/5

**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Lime Soft ( lemon par la suiteXD )

**Couple :** Toya/Yukito

**Disclamer :** Je suis super Fan de ce manga…J'ai tous les mangas et les deux films, sans compter la série anime XD… Alors, je crois que je suis incollable et par conséquent, je m'octroie Yuë.. ( Bah quoi l'espoir fait vivre V-V…)

**Situation :** Cela se passe, après que Toya eut donné ses pouvoirs à Yuë pour assurer la survie de Yukito.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

_Dreamydreamer :_ Merci pour le compliment (rougie)…Pour Toya et Yuki, que dire : bah rien, y'a qu'à les regarder … Et t'inquiètes je continue, je continue… Je veux savoir la fin moualol ( bah, je la connais pas encore XD (1) )… Sinon, promis, ils n'auront pas bobo, j'aime trop Yuë pour faire Bobo à Yukito …

_Kenken :_ Remercie pour le compliment (à la même couleur qu'une tomate à présent)… Et j'suis d'accord avec toi, trop choupi c'est deux…( Voix intérieure : c'est normal que tu les trouves choupi car tu écris sur eux… Moi : Ah bon, je savais pas (air peu crédible)…XD )

_Alria :_ Re-remercie pour le compliment (ne sait plus où se mettre) … C'est que tu n'as pas lu le manga si tu t'attendais pas à ça, car leur relation est clairement définie… Sinon, on ne se dénigre pas ou je mords…Non mais, comme si je disais que mes écrits étaient mauvais…Comment ça je le dis déjà ??… Bref, je suis sûre ( bah oui j'ai des preuves ) que tu écris bien…

* * *

**Illusion ou Réalité ? :**

L'interpellé ne répondit rien à cela et sourit simplement à ces mots timides mais si envoûtant… Profitant ainsi d'une nouvelle scène touchante et privilégiée avec un être qui avait retenu en otage son cœur sans qu'aucune rançon ne soit demandée. Cette idée plaisait à Toya, il revoyait sa première rencontre avec ce dernier, biensûr il avait su immédiatement qu'il n'était ce qu'il paraissait être, mais le jeune brun s'en moquait, car il avait aimé dès le début la personnalité qu'était ce garçon à l'allure si étrange. Il avait fait ainsi connaissance et à présent ils étaient inséparables.

Réalisant qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, Toya s'écarta de Yukito, qui lui aussi était plongé dans des souvenirs heureux avec ce dernier. Relevant son regard sombre, Toya tomba dans le regard brun de Yukito pour s'y noyé simplement. L'ange de la lune sombra également dans l'océan que représentaient les yeux de son amant. C'est ainsi qu'un long silence débuta. Pas un de ces silences pesant, non, un de ces silences qui nous transporte dans une autre dimension où on aime rester, où on aime perdurer, qu'on rebute à quitter. Un monde où Toya et Yuki se complaisait et ne désirait nullement quitter…

…Enfin c'était sans compter sur l'estomac de Yukito qui brisa quelque peu cette si belle scène. (2) En effet quand le bruit incongru se fit entendre, Toya ne put garder son sérieux plus longtemps et éclata de rire… Un rire jovial et naturel, un rire presque enfantin. Son visage rayonnait, il était à présent loin de son visage soucieux, ce visage inquiet qu'il avait lorsqu'il voyait le jeune homme à la chevelure argenté disparaître devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Oui, il en était loin et cela le rendait encore plus heureux de savoir qu'il était sauvé. (3) Inclinant la tête sur le côté, il se dirigea vers la table, cessant de rire.

- Allons manger, je pense que ton estomac nous rappelle ton appétit féroce !!

Yukito sourit à cette douce remarque avant de se mettre en mouvement et de rejoindre Toya qui s'était déjà assit à sa place et qui se servait à manger. Se plaçant face cet être si précieux, l'enfant de la lune imita son ami, bien que son assiette soit quelque plus remplis que son prédécesseur. Amusé par cela le brun jeune homme sourit légèrement, tout en dégustant son plat, légèrement froid à présent. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui tracassait ou gênait le jeune homme pour le moment, croyez-moi !!

- Yuki…

Commença le bellâtre après avoir posé son couvert. Les yeux posés sur l'ange gardien, son regard semblait voilé par une idée étrange. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude ou autre chose ? Cela semblait si étrange alors que ce dernier, il y avait encore deux minutes, riait à pleine voix. Bien entendu, à l'entente de son prénom, l'interpellé avait levé son regard vers la voix, souriant à ce dernier, attendant simplement la suite de la prise de parole.

- … non, rien…Oublie, je crois que j'ai mangé ce que je voulais te dire…

Etait-ce réalité ou une façon de se dérobé ? Comment peut-on vraiment le savoir ? Mais Yuki ne sembla pas vouloir chercher à comprendre. Il avait peur de montrer de nouvelles inquiétudes qui briseraient cette scène, après tout, qui l'en blâmerait ? Ils vivaient leur vie comme elle venait, alors pourquoi chercher de sombres mots quand l'on peut se laisser couler sur le ruisseau du bonheur et vivre ce moment présent, en profitant au maximum, tout simplement. Souriant, masquant cette lueur d'inquiétude qui l'avait envahit, Yuki inclina à son tour la tête, montrant son visage lumineux.

- Ce ne sont pas les mots qu'il faut manger, mais ton assiette !!

Petite phrase pour détendre une atmosphère qui ne devait surtout pas s'assombrir. D'ailleurs cela fonctionna car Toya laissa un rire naturel s'emparer de lui, au même moment où il acquiesçait pour les mots si brillamment prononcés. Chose qui bien entendu soulagea le jeune gardien (4) qui n'en espérait pas autant. Mêlant son rire à celui de son bien-aimé, la fin du repas se fit dans une hilarité totale. Quoi de plus normale quand deux êtres liés par le même sentiment laissent exploser leur joie et ne se cache plus derrière un masque ! …

… Après avoir finit leur dîné et s'être enquérit des tâches ménagères qui suivent toujours les repas, le couple d'adolescent se dirigea vers la…chambre de Toya. Ils devaient répéter un spectacle, une pièce de théâtre qu'ils devaient jouer pour la fête du printemps. Yuki avait discrètement rappelé cet état de fait à Toya qui était partit de plus bel dans une crise de fou rire durant le repas. Ensuite, ils avaient convenu qu'ils profiteraient qu'ils soient que tous les deux pour pouvoir répéter convenablement leur pièce. (5) Voilà où ils en étaient, lorsque tous deux pénétrèrent dans le domaine privé du beau brun.

- Yuki, installes toi !! Je vais chercher le scripte…

- Oui…

A peine l'affirmation fut-elle dites que le bellâtre s'était déjà assit sur le lit de son ami, le regardant chercher sur son bureau de document désiré. En le voyant s'escrimer à chercher un document que ce dernier avait remarqué sur sa table de nuit, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Beaucoup amusé par le léger agacement de Toya, l'ange décida de ne rien dire pour le moment. Il attendit bien deux bonnes minutes avant de soulager le jeune homme qui commençait réellement à désespérer de cette perte. Il est vrai que Toya n'est pas du genre désordonner, d'où sa non-compréhension de cette perte.

- C'est ceci que tu cherches ?

Yukito venait de se saisir du scripte qui était sur la table de nuit et l'agitait en direction de Toya qui s'était tourné sur lui-même quand ce dernier avait prit la parole. Soulagé et en même temps un peu gêné, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de finalement reprendre la parole, une fois son petit agacement escompté. Reprenant son sérieux, il s'était dirigé vers Yuki et s'était saisit du document joueur, avant de s'asseoir à côté de son jeune compagnon.

- Il était où ?

- Ta table de nuit !

- Logique…

Cela avait été dit avec ironie, puisque le jeune homme venait de se souvenir qu'il l'avait relit son texte avant de s'endormir la veille. Il haussa les épaules, et lança avec humour une légère réplique.

- Je ne sais pas où j'ai la tête ces derniers temps… A croire que je suis absorbé par quelqu'un !

Il sourit à Yukito avant de continuer dans sa petite provocation.

- Et je ne sais pas qui cela peut-être. Tu as une idée ?

Yukito le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de réaliser que derrière son air sérieux Toya le provoquait de nouveau. Faisant mine de bouder, le jeune garçon finit par offrir un de ses sourires lumineux au bellâtre, avant de se lever et se diriger, tout en prenant le scripte des mains de Toya, vers le bureau de ce dernier, provoquant à son tour son compère.

- Non !! Aucune…Désolé…

Changeant de sujet comme pour continuer la provocation, le gardien entra dans le sujet pour lequel ils étaient tous deux montés.

- … Mais bon, sinon, dit moi, quelle scène souhaites-tu répéter ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Yuki lança sa dernière réponse à cette provocation, se plongeant dans le texte, ignorant ainsi le regard hébété de Toya qui était posé sur lui, complètement incrédule devant l'attitude plus qu'inhabituelle de son amant. Cela l'amusait fortement. Après tout, ce dernier l'avait bien cherché. Relevant un instant ses prunelles pétillantes vers le jeune homme qui était toujours assit sur le lit, Yukito s'exprima avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- C'est assez amusant qu'ils aient choisit comme pièce « Tristan et Iseult » (6) J'aurais plus songé à « Roméo et Juliette »… En plus, comme à chaque fois, tu joues le héros…

- Et toi, tu as encore le bon rôle… Tu as encore réussit à avoir un petit rôle…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, je ne fais pas exprès d'avoir des petits rôles, en plus j'aide…TOYA !!

L'interpellé venait de tomber du lit. Il venait simplement de s'endormir. C'est qu'il se faisait tard, le jeune homme avait eut une dure journée, et la perte de ses pouvoirs magiques en un seul coup l'avait considérablement affaiblit. Yukito dans l'affolement s'était précipité sur le jeune homme pour le mettre dans son lit. Le regardant endormit, debout au-dessus de lui, le gardien se laissa troubler par de drôle de pensées. Pensées qui le firent rougir.

Il est si beau… Son visage est si pur… Et ce visage m'aime comme je suis… 

Il s'agenouilla au niveau du lit. Son regard brun se posa sur le visage endormi de l'homme qui l'avait touché dans son âme. Etrangement, il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité, pas comme d'habitude où Toya s'effondrait de sommeil, non !! Autre chose naviguait en son être. Un sentiment étrange, un désir d'appartenance, une volonté secrète de s'unir pour l'éternité à ce cœur si généreux. Cela le gênait, il rougissait, mais il aimait cette pensée, cette image d'être lié pour l'éternité à ce jeune brun qui jouait à « la belle au bois dormant » attendant son le baiser du prince charmant pour le réveiller.

Je l'aime tant…tellement… 

Lentement, très lentement, le visage angélique de l'être à la chevelure argentée s'abaissa avec légèreté. Le mouvement semblait hésitant, ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mais cette volonté était si grande, qu'il ne put y résister, et tel un chevalier blanc sortit d'un conte de fée, le jeune homme déposa ses lèvres sur celles du bel endormi…A quoi s'attendait-il ? A un réveil magique de cet être enveloppé par les bras de Morphée ? Qui sait, après tout, son univers est un monde magie ou légendes et contes de fées sont venues s'inviter pour son plus grand enchantement.

Redressant son visage vermeil de haut dessus de Toya, Yukito se plongea dans une observation protectrice où un espoir régnait en maître, laissant simplement ses pensées agir par elles-même…

_Illusion ou réalité ? Réalité ou Illusion ? Qui peut différencier le vrai du faux quand son cœur bas à un rythme irréel, quand son âme s'envole quand le regard de l'autre croise le notre, quand un simple « je t'aime » nous transporte dans une autre dimension où joie et bonheur sont les seuls habitants ?… Quelle est la solution ? Quelqu'un peu me la dire ?… Non, je ne veux pas savoir, je veux la découvrir par moi-même, et avec lui…Oui, avec ce prince mystérieux qui a su m'aimer et que j'aime en retour… oui avec lui !!_

… Veillant sur son prince, l'ange s'effaça pour laisser son buste tomber sur celui du brun endormit, succombant à son tour au sable magique, bienfaiteur du marchant de sommeil…(7)

**A suivre…**

* * *

(1) Et oui, lorsque j'écris un truc, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il va se passer d'un chapitre à l'autre, c'est autant la surprise pour moi que pour vous… Je sais…Je suis mazo !!

(2) (sent des regards méchants sur elle) Bah quoi, Yuki clame depuis le début qu'il meurt de faim, faut bien que son estomac rappelle cela non ? … (part se cacher)… -- Ils font peur T-T --

(3) Enfin du moins pour le moment, car le manga, il est bien précisé que Yukito/Yuë finiront tout de même par disparaître T-T

(4) Jeune en Yukito tout du moins XD

(5) Vous attendiez peut-être autre chose (air innocent)

(6) Je voulais faire « la belle au bois dormant » pour la scène du baiser, mais déjà prit avec Sakura et Shaolan T-T, donc je me suis retournée vers une histoire d'amour impossible que j'adore XD

(7) Vous avez vu, cette fois-ci là, je n'ai pas terminé sur une action en cours !! Y'a du progrès V-V

**Note à moi-même : **Ne plus écrire quand j'écoute la BO de « Fruits Basket », voilà ce que ça donne !!!

Bon bah, euh, comme d'habitude j'attends votre avis via les reviews. Dois-je redire que je les attends avec impatience et que je ne mettrais pas de suite s'il n'y en pas d'autre. Bah oui, c'est dépriment de pas avoir de reviews, ça donne l'impression que personne ne me lit T-T…


	4. Illusion ou réalité ? Chap 4

**Titre :** Illusion ou Réalité ?

**Auteur :** Abygaelle ( ou Aby, c'est plus court - )

**Chapitre :** 4/5

**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Lime Soft ( lemon par la suite 8-) )

**Couple :** Toya/Yukito

**Disclamer :** Toujours fan de CCS, s'approprie toujours Yuë car a plein d'espoir à revendre

**Situation :** Cela se passe, après que Toya eut donné ses pouvoirs à Yuë pour assurer la survie de Yukito.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Psyche :_ Punis, tu n'auras pas de suite !! Et toc ( tire la langue )… Mais non, je plaisante, la voilà XD.

_Jusdepomme :_ Merci pour le compliment lol, et j'ai hâte aussi de lire la suite …

( reçoit un coup sur la tête ) ( se tourne vers la provenance du coup )

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça T-T ?

- Parce que tu as dit une stupidité !! tu ne peux pas avoir hâte de lire la suite puisque tu l'écris ( Conscience )

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !!( passe sa main derrière la tête d'un air un peu stupide )

_Hannage :_ Merci à toi pour ce compliment. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien finir cette fic, même si la flemme me gagne de temps à autres… Et j'en écrirais sûrement d'autres sur ce couple, même si j'ai un projet sur fruits Basket pour le moment…  ( mais je vais sûrement en faire une avec Yuë, peut-être pas en Yaoï, mais quand même avec lui )

* * *

**Illusion ou Réalité ? :**

… Veillant sur son prince, l'ange s'effaça pour laisser son buste tomber sur celui du brun endormit, succombant à son tour au sable magique, bienfaiteur du marchant de sommeil…

**--- Rêve ---**

Une sensation de légèreté, une impression de planer, Yukito se sentait si bien, si calme, si heureux. Le décor qui était autour de lui était si réconfortant, les couleurs pâles de l'environnement avaient quelque chose de bienveillant. Et ce silence, ce silence si absorbant. Tout en ce lieu était destiné à octroyer un sentiment de sécurité où soucis, peine, doute, rage semblaient ignoré son existence. Tout cela était étrange, trop étrange pour l'enfant gardien qui dans un geste de conscience s'interrogea.

_Où suis-je ?_

- Là où les réponses à tes questions se trouvent !

_Suis-je entrain de rêver ?_

- Le rêve n'est qu'illusion, mais la réalité est sa frontière !!

_Illusion ? Est-ce une illusion ? Ou est-ce la réalité ?_

- La réponse se trouve ici, devant toi… en toi !!

_En moi ? …_

Yukito, dans cet étrange espace, tourna sur lui-même, cherchant de son regard brun cette voix, cette voix en même temps familière et en même temps inconnue Mais il ne la trouvait pas, il la savait proche mais en même temps éloignée. Tant d'opposé que cela en devenait déconcertant. Le décor alors changea, la pâleur des couleurs se transforma en noirceur, le silence devint bruit, mais étrangement, aucune attaque, seulement un soupçon de réalité qui venait de s'intégrer à cette déjà fortement déroutante pour le garçon. 

- As-tu compris qui je suis ?

_Non !!_

- Veux-tu le savoir ?

_Non !! … Enfin si !! … je ne sais pas…_

- Réfléchit !!… Je suis celui qui t'a donné une conscience… Je suis celui qui t'a donné une existence… Je suis…

_Clow Read !!!_

- En partit, … Je suis là pour répondre à tes questions Yukito… Je te dois bien ça, après tout ce que tu as subit avec ton autre toi !!

_Mes questions ? Oui… j'en ai… J'en ai tellement…_

- Alors dis-les-moi !! Je suis là pour te répondre…

_Suis-je une illusion ou une réalité ? …_

**--- Fin Rêve ---**

Quelle heure était-il ? Toya l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il y a pour lui quelques minutes, il était entrain de discuter avec Yukito. L'autre certitude c'était qu'il avait dû subitement s'endormir, comme il le faisait si souvent ces derniers temps. Chose qui avait du fortement inquiéter Yukito encore… Yukito… c'était lui qui l'avait réveillé ou plutôt un mauvais pressentiment, ce qui peut paraître étrange puis que le brun n'avait plus de pouvoir magique. Se redressant, il chercha, encore à moitié endormi, l'être cher à son cœur…

La recherche ne fut pas longue comme vous avez pu vous en douter. Le gardien avait glissé sur le lit quand Toya s'était redressé, ce qui mit sur la voie le bellâtre pour son investigation. Le fixant tout d'abord, le jeune homme eut un regard bienveillant sur le bel endormi. Puis, ses sourcils se soulevèrent en même temps qu'il remarqua que le sommeil de son aimé était agité. Levant la main maladroitement, il effleura tout d'abord le garçon avant de finalement la poser sur l'épaule de ce dernier et le secouer légèrement pour le réveiller.

- Yuki… Réveilles-toi… Yuki…

**--- Rêve ---**

_Suis-je une illusion ou une réalité ?_

- Et toi ? Comment te vois-tu ? Te sens-tu réel ou simplement une chimère ?

_Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…_

- Alors réfléchit ça !! Pour l'être qui t'aime le plus, qu'es-tu ? Illusion ou réalité ?

_L'être qui m'aime le plus ? … Toya…_

**--- Fin Rêve ---**

- Toya… réel… illusion

A moitié conscient, l'enfant de la lune laissa échapper ces mots en désordre. Mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour une personne extérieure à la pensée de cette dernière. Chose qui inquiéta autant qu'intrigua l'interpellé. Mais rassuré de le voir s'éveiller, il décida de ne pas, du moins pour le moment, interroger son tendre ami sur cette étrange prise de parole. Non, il se contenta de lui caresser la joue et de lui offrir un sourire…

…Ce sourire fut la première chose que Yukito remarqua en ouvrant les yeux. Comme il était rassurant, comme il était apaisant. A chaque fois que ce sourire atteignait son cœur, l'ange de la lune sentait en lui une légèreté, un bonheur tel qu'il se sentait vivant. Se redressant alors, il laissa Toya libre de ses mouvements. Puis, lentement, revenant totalement à la réalité, il rendit le sourire si généreusement offert, avant de se mettre sur ses jambes et ainsi prendre la parole.

- Désolé, j'avais dans l'optique de te réveiller au début, mais finalement le sommeil m'a également gagné…

- Ce n'est rien, et pis ainsi, j'ai pu te voir dans ton sommeil…

Toya tout en disant ses mots, se leva également de sa couche.

- Sommeil qui ne fait qu'augmenter ta beauté, soit disant au passant…

- Toya…

- Quoi Toya ? Ne prends pas cet air blasé, je ne fais que dire une réalité…

_--- Pour l'être qui t'aime le plus, qu'es-tu ? Illusion ou réalité ? ---_

Yukito, en l'espace d'un instant, se replongea dans cet étrange rêve qu'il venait de se souvenir subitement, rien que le mot réalité avait déclenché cette réaction en chaîne. Il n'entendit d'ailleurs pas les autres compliments proférés par le jeune brun, destiné à le taquiné. Il réentendait cette question encore et encore, comme si la question attendait une réponse pour pouvoir s'arrêter. Oui, cela devait sûrement être cela, car plus le temps passait, plus les minutes s'égrainaient, et plus la question se faisait persistante.

Déconnecté de la discussion, Yukito sursauta quand la main de Toya vint se porter sur son épaule. Relevant instinctivement son regard brun en direction de la main, l'ange gardien se retrouva face à un visage inquiet. Tentant de sourire, il essayait d'entendre ce que lui disait son compagnon, la question était si bruyante, qu'elle l'empêchait de percevoir d'autre son. Mais à force de concentration, l'adolescent pu enfin atténuer le bruit et par conséquent, il put entendre son amant.

- Yuki… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? … Réponds !! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, je vais bien… J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées… Désolé…

- Ne t'excuses pas et dis-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse !!

- Tout va …

- Ne me mens pas s'il te plait !! Je le vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas. Dis-moi ce que c'est… Yuki… Parles…

Le Gardien regarda interloqué son compagnon. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et cette question qui reprenait de l'ampleur dans sa tête…Non fallait que cela cesse, il devait le dire à Toya. Il devait lui faire confiance, après tout, il lui avait offert quelque chose d'unique pour le préserver, il lui devait bien ça…

_--- Je te dois bien ça, après tout ce que tu as subit avec ton autre toi !! ---_

_Oui…Je lui dois ça… Comme Clow Read me le devait…_

- J'ai une question à te poser…

Yukito baissa la tête. C'était si dur de demander cela. Si dur d'être ainsi projeter dans la réalité. Si dur de demander une vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, il ne pouvait plus. Une main réconfortante vint alors le rassurer pour l'aider à poursuivre, une main qui lui leva le regard vers un visage souriant et ampli d'amour. Une main à laquelle il serait éternellement reconnaissant pour le soutient et le réconfort apporté… Une voix alors retentit, un « je t'écoute » se fit entendre, et comme pour suivre le courant d'un ruisseau, le jeune homme à la chevelure étrangement argenté continua.

- … Pour toi… suis-je illusion ou réalité ?

Un silence suivit cette question, un vide s'installa, chose qui fit croire à cet être magique que ses craintes étaient fondées. Mais comme le Glas, un bruit vint rompre le silence et sans que Yukito n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il s'était retrouvé enserrer pas Toya. Le contact était à la fois rassurant et destabilisant, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui avait tendance à mettre mal à l'aise lorsque la scène était silencieuse comme elle l'était à présent.

Et le silence se brisa, en même temps que cet enlacement. Deux regards s'échangèrent alors. Une étrange complicité se fit alors ressentir. Toya avait pourtant de nouveau ce visage sérieux qui ne le quittait jamais en publique. Alors, la même main vint caresser le visage de Yukito, et une voix s'éleva. Elle était douce, chaleureuse, calme. Une voix avec laquelle s'exprimait si souvent Toya quand ce dernier s'adressait à lui pour lui dire une réalité. La même voix que lorsque Toya lui avait dit qu'il savait tout sur son vrai lui…

- Yuki… Tu sens ma main ?

L'interpeller inclina la tête pour signifier que oui.

- Tu sens la chaleur de ma peau ?

Même réponse que précédemment.

- Et bien moi je ressens la même chose quand ta main vient me caresser le visage… Alors si nous ressentons la même chose, cela signifie donc que tu es réel… A moins que moi, je sois une illusion !!

Yukito le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de réaliser que la dernière phrase était de l'humour. Remettant ses idées en place, il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait obtenu la réponse à sa question, réalisant en même temps qu'il n'entendait plus la question dans sa tête. Son visage s'illumina d'un coup, un sourire majestueux naquit sur ces lèvres, manifestement ravi de la réponse de son amant. Immobile, il le fixa tendrement.

_Je suis réel… il m'a dit que j'étais réel…_

Sans dire un mot, il avança vers Toya avant de s'arrêter à quelque millimètre de lui. Il lui offrit un sourire, simplement, avant de murmurer un merci…Puis lentement, il rapprocha son visage, murmura un pour ses mots rassurants, avant de déposer ses lèvres sucrées sur celles de son aimé. Toya surpris par cette réaction, mais en même temps amusé et rassuré par l'audace de son amant, ne se fit pas prier pour partager ce délicieux contact…Laissant pénétrer ainsi la langue de son âme-sœur entre ses lèvres, la caressant simplement…

**A suivre…

* * *

**

_Toya :_ Tu nous as fait quoi là ?

_Aby :_ Nande ? (quoi ??)

_Toya :_ Bah oui, comment t'es passé du précédent chapitre à ça ?

_Aby :_ bonne question… L'inspiration peut-être !!

_Toya :_ Elle se fout de moi '''

_Yukito :_ Calme-toi Toya, en plus j'adore la scène où tu me dis que je suis réel…

_Toya :_ Bon ok… je me calme !!

_Aby :_ Merci Yuki

( Blammm !!)

_Toya :_ Ne l'appel pas comme ça, il n'y a que moi qui le peux !!

_Aby :_ Ailleuuh X-x, je fais ce que je veux d'abord, je suis l'auteur…

**Note à moi-même :** Dois également arrêter d'écrire la nuit, ça brûle mes derniers neurones potables T-T

Bon voilà le 4eme chapitre !! Comme d'habitude mettez des reviews … euh vos avis je veux dire… Enfin si vous voulez bien entendu savoir ce qui va se passer avec ce brûlant baiser….


	5. Illusion ou réalité ? Chap 5 Fin

**Titre :** Illusion ou Réalité ?

**Auteur :** Abygaelle ( ou Aby, c'est plus court XD)

**Chapitre :** 5/5

**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, lemon

**Couple :** Toya/Yukito

**Disclamer :** -A épousé Yuë hier- si, si, je vous assure, bon, ok, je dormais mais ce n'est que détail XD… Bon, sinon, à mon grand malheur, je dois annoncer que les personnages de Clamps ne m'appartiennent pas T-T…

**Situation :** Cela se passe, après que Toya eut donné ses pouvoirs à Yuë pour assurer la survie de Yukito.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Psyche :_ De nouveau punit ''', méchante fille, on ne critique pas l'auteur où il boude et il n'écrit pas la suite !

_Chijin' :_ Merci pour ce compliment ! Ravie que tu aime mon yaoï - _tape la l'épaule de Toya !_-

Aby : T'as vu, on aime ton histoire d'amour… Il la trouve universelle et merveille… Et toi qui jouais les pessimistes XD !

Toya : Attends de voir les critiques pour ce dernier chapitre, après tu verras…

Aby : Tsss, même pas drôle… Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie Toya T-T…

_Shindell :_ Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! Par contre pas de fin dramatique, j'aime trop ces deux là pour leur faire du mal !

_Kenken :_ lol, pas grave que tu es loupé le 3ème chapitre pour la review, l'important c'est que tu l'es lu et qu'il te plaise. Sinon merci pour ces compliments et surtout panique pas, c'est le dernier chapitre donc tu ne peux pas le manquer lol !

_Laumie :_ Oui, oui, j'arrive, j'arrive XD… merci d'être fan de ce couple… Il te remercie eux-aussi …n'est-ce pas ? - _regard méchant à Yukito et Toya_ -

Ouai, ouai réponse de Toya

**Ps :** Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette étrange fic, espérons qu'il va vous plaire !

* * *

**Illusion ou Réalité ? :**

Toya surpris par cette réaction, mais en même temps amusé et rassuré par l'audace de son amant, ne se fit pas prier pour partager ce délicieux contact…Laissant pénétrer ainsi la langue de son âme-sœur entre ses lèvres, la caressant simplement… De caresse simple le baiser passa à fougueux et passionné. L'un et l'autre, jouant de leur langue, dégustant cette nouvelle sensation enivrante qui les capturait peu à peu, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne garde de cela. Chacun d'entre eux naviguait sur un océan de passion, flottant simplement sur une mer de bonheur apaisante. Puis, le moment de souffler vint s'imposer. Et lentement, Yukito s'éloigna de Toya. Le regard pétillant, il fixa ce dernier avec intensité, suffocant un peu, n'étant guère habitué à ce genre de contact. C'est alors que résonnèrent dans son esprit d'étranges mots…

_Une illusion devenue réalité dans le cœur d'un mortel, une alliance débutante dans un univers en plein mouvement… Va toi l'âme créée par l'homme, prend ton envol, fabrique ton existence pour enfin dire au monde : Je vis… Voici en ce jour de printemps mon cadeau… Accepte-le, absorbe-le, et profite de cette nouvelle chance qui t'ait offerte par un esprit disparu depuis si longtemps… Toi mon enfant qui découvre l'amour, n'oublie jamais qu'un jour, je fus ton créateur, je fus ton père Yukito…_

_Clow…Merci…_

Souriant, simplement, Yukito inclina la tête sur le côté, regardant le bellâtre qui avait su réveiller et en même temps capturer son cœur. Toya de son côté, lui aussi tentait de reprendre son souffle. Assurément jamais il n'avait partagé un tel baiser avec qui que ce soit. Et cela lui plaisait. Il mourrait d'envi de recommencer, de ressentir le corps de cet ange de la lune près de nuit, sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, entendre son cœur. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, il voulait le ravoir près de lui. Rougissant à cette idée, sans même s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha de Yukito et frôla la joue de ce dernier. Mais il s'arrêta là, comme arrêté par une pensée ampli d'hésitation. Chose que le gardien sembla sentir, car il attrapa la main de son amant, et la posa sur sa propre joue. Déconcerté, mais en même temps surpris, le ténébreux jeune homme prit la parole, comprenant subitement ce que ce geste signifiait.

- Yuki… Tu es sûr ?

Un simple sourire fut la réponse du jeune homme interpellé. Toya s'avança alors vers le beau garçon, et tendrement, il lui embrassa ses lèvres. Comprenant simplement que tout deux à présent désirait la même chose. Lentement, le baiser de détacha des lèvres de Yukito pour descendre furtivement jusqu'au cou de ce dernier. Le geste entreprit commença à faire frissonner le garçon, surpris par le contact si plaisant. Enivré par le contact des lèvres de son doux amant sur sa peau, Yukito se laissa capturer par la scène. Il lui semblait avoir attendu ce contact depuis une éternité et pourtant… Toya fit passer une main dans son dos, jouant avec la douceur du coton de sa chemise. L'étoffe légère et le contact de la main de son amant ne firent qu'augmenter ses frissons. C'est alors que lui aussi passa sa main dans le dos de son bellâtre, mais plus doucement, de façon plus câline même. Jouant de leurs mains, chacun savait que l'autre prenait plaisir à le faire frémir d'impatience comme il le faisait lui-même, et d'un accord tacite, les caresses légères devinrent plus subtiles, plus prononcées, descendant toujours un peu plus vers le bas du dos des amants.

Cessant ce baiser, Toya plongea son regard pétillant dans les prunelles brunes de son amant. Lentement, ses mains, avec caresse et subtilité remontèrent sur le corps de ce dernier, faisant réagir sa peau par des contractions courtes et discrètes, provoquées par le frôlement des doigts du brun. Et sans que Yuki ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva libéré de sa chemise. C'est alors qu'un autre baiser débuta, tout aussi passionné, plus travaillé, un baiser qui ne se contenta pas du cou du garçon. Non, les lèvres de Toya descendirent sur le torse du garçon qui faillit défaillir sous ce contact. Le brun arrêta alors ce petit parcours, souriant à son amant. Ce dernier profita de cette accalmie pour mettre les scores à zéro et dévêtir son cher et tendre. Il joua ainsi de ses doigts sur le corps de Toya, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. C'est à ce moment, que le ténébreux jeune homme s'empara des lèvres de Yukito.

Reculant, Le couple finit par être arrêté par le lit, absorbé par leur baiser, ils n'avaient pas immédiatement remarqué cet état de fait. Mais lentement, Toya fit basculer son amant sur le lit, tout en continuant ce fougueux baiser. Mettant un genou sur le lit et prenant appuie sur une main, les lèvres du brun se décolèrent des lèvres du gardien pour aller se poser sur le cou de ce dernier, chose qui fit hoqueter Yukito de plaisir. Amusé par la réaction de ce dernier, Toya continua son exploration du corps de son tendre amant. Il ne manqua aucune région érogène, jouant avec les sensations de ce dernier et finalement, ses lèvres arrivèrent sur le tissu du pantalon du bellâtre, elles frôlèrent l'intimité du garçon déjà gonflé par le plaisir, avant d'être subitement kidnappé par les lèvres de Yukito qui ne tenait plus.

C'est alors que débuta un nouveau baiser passionné…Baiser qui surpris agréablement Toya et qui finalement se laissa prendre. Le gardien de la lune jouait lui aussi avec les sensations de son amant, en laissant naviguer ses mains sur le corps de ce dernier. Provoquant que chez le bellâtre une symphonie de frissons de plaisirs. Et Yuki descendait toujours plus bas, frôlant les cuisses du bellâtre en douces caresses jamais approfondies. Il continua, montant, redescendant sur ses cuisses, le faisant ainsi languir. Le jeune gardien cessa alors le baiser, sans pour autant arrêter les mouvements de ses mains. Toya en frissonna que plus encore, regrettant que Yukito n'aille pas plus loin. Yuki, tenant son partenaire par la taille d'une main douce, focalisa son attention sur le bas du corps de ce dernier. Ses caresses se firent alors plus douces, plus prononcées, plus proche de son intimité.

Puis, délicatement, il s'enquit de retirer les vêtements devenus trop encombrants de Toya. Ce ne fut pas sans mal, tellement il tremblait, mais il y arriva. S'apprêtant alors à aller plus loin dans l'action, Yuki fut surpris d'être arrêté par Toya. Il lui caressa alors le bas-ventre délicatement, avant de parcourir le buste de ce dernier avec des caresses douces et délicates qui firent frissonner de plaisir le jeune homme. Et calmement, dans la continuité du contact, le bellâtre retira à son tour les derniers vêtements de son amant, offrant à sa vue un corps désirable et brûlant de désirs. Toya regarda alors Yukito, et avec inquiétude, il l'interrogea.

- Est-ce que ça va Yuki ?

Pour unique réponse, l'interpellé lui caressa la joue et le regarda avec des yeux brûlants de plaisirs, alors que sur ses lèvres se dessinait un sourire. Toya répondit à son sourire, avant de conclure sur cette réponse.

- Je considère ça comme oui !

Ce dernier, commença alors à son tour à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, le faisant doucement gémir. Ce touché fut lent, faisant savourer chaques caresses à son amant, pendant que lui parcourrait chaque parcelle de son corps de baisers, plus délicats et enivrants les uns que les autres. Sa main, toujours dans un mouvement doux, se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à toucher, du bout des doigts puis entièrement, l'intimité de Yukito. Celui-ci étouffa avec peine un gémissement plus fort que les autres tandis que Toya s'emparait de son sexe, faisant du bout des doigts des dessins de va et vient tout le long de ce dernier. Plus le brun le caressait, plus Yukito sentait monter en lui une vague indescriptible et resserrait son étreinte. Comprenant avec une certaine joie que son amant en voulait plus, Toya se sentit soulagé et cessa peu à peu les caresses sur son intimité. Relevant la tête, Yukito lui lança un regard un peu inquiet mais plein de désir, auquel Toya ne répondit que par un vague sourire et une caresse sur les joues de sa main droite.

Il passa alors ses doigts sur les lèvres de Yuki, le laissant les goûter avant d'en faire un autre usage. Yukito les lécha doucement, comprenant avec un peu de retard les intentions de son amant. Mais celles-ci ne l'inquiétèrent pas, il avait confiance en Toya. Le brun fit alors courir sa main gauche avec grâce le long du corps de Yuki pour qu'il se détende un peu. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté et, avec une douceur infinie, Toya enfonça un doigt léger dans l'intimité profonde de son partenaire. Celui-ci se contracta un peu, souffrant de cette invasion, avant de finalement se détendre. Le brun réitéra l'opération une seconde fois, octroyant la même sensation à Yuki. Puis lentement, Toya prépara doucement son compagnon pour la prochaine étape.

Yukito s'habitua alors peu à peu à cette intrusion. Toya, sentant qu'il était près et sentant monter en lui une vague émotionnelle intense, lança un regard à son amant ampli d'amour, cherchant son accord, avant de retirer lentement ses doigts pour entrer en lui. En sentant le contact douloureux, Yukito laissa échapper un cri étouffé mais ne dit rien. Toya continua alors à enfoncer son propre sexe dans l'intimité de Yukito, et ceci lentement, laissant à l'homme qu'il aimait le temps de s'habituer à l'acte. Il commença alors à faire des mouvements de va et vient. Yukito, qui souffrait au début, se détendit de plus en plus, pour finir par haleter de plaisir, en même temps que les mouvement de Toya se faisait plus poussés et plus rapides, faisant frôler son bassin contre son sexe. Puis, Yukito se cambra pour l'aider et sentir plus de plaisir. Après un cri de plaisir lancé à l'unisson, le couple se libéra en même temps.

Epuisé, il fallut un petit moment à Toya pour se retirer de son amant. Et, lentement, il s'allongea à côté de ce dernier, capturant l'enfant de la lune dans ses bras. Lui caressant par automatisme l'épaule et le bras, il murmura quelques mots, avant d'être subtilement capturé par le sommeil. Gardant sur son visage un sourire heureux et une expression de joie.

- Je t'aime…

Yukito releva la tête vers l'être aimé, et lui offrit un sourire, avant de répondre à ces mots si tendrement lancés.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Toya…

Et lentement, bercé par le cœur de son tendre amour, le gardien de la lune s'enfonça avec sérénité dans les bras de morphée. Dormant dans les bras de son protecteur, de cet être qui a su lui ouvrir son cœur pour le faire vivre et aimer, il était rassuré. Son visage était d'ailleurs marqué par ce fait, tout comme il était marqué par un sourire tendre et sincère d'un enfant qui venait découvrir le plus merveilleux des trésors.

_L'illusion est à présent effacée… Seule la réalité aujourd'hui perdurent… Que ces deux enfants que l'amour a réunit, clament au monde entier que réalité est la continuité de l'illusion … Voici la prière d'une âme errante qui continue de veiller sur ses enfants à travers le temps et les âges…_

**Fin !

* * *

**

Voilà, voici donc le dernier chapitre de « Illusion ou réalité ? » - _Snifff_ - J'espère qu'il vous aura plus… Et vous avez intérêt: car il m'a donné du mal celui-là ! - _Mode grand méchant avec un gros bourrin enclenché_ -

Bon laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis… Toutes critiques est bienvenu - _Yeute son bourrin_ -, je vous répondrais par mail !

**SINON :** Un grand merci à **Loulou1** qui ma gracieusement aidé à écrire le Lemon, sans elle je m'en serais jamais sortit - _L'embrasse sur la joue et la portant en triomphe_ -


End file.
